


Day 24: The Sock Opera

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [24]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Major Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel sat silently with her hands in her lap. The chair wasn’t comfortable and her neck would ache later from her poor posture but she didn’t care, too fixated on what her hands held. A blueberry muffin, wrapped in plastic. She wasn’t hungry, but had felt compelled to buy it when she passed a vending machine on her way to use the hospital’s bathroom. Strange how the present can often mirror the past. **  
**

——-

Mabel stared at the muffin on the water tower, her feet bopping back and forth against the rock she was sitting on. She was both seeing it and not seeing it. Her eyes blank as she was lost in thought yet still terribly aware of what lay before her. A rustle came from behind her but she didn’t look.

“Hey,” Dipper said. Mabel didn’t respond so he continued, “I saw what you wrote in the journal.”

Mabel twitched. She looked at the ground away from him and grimaced, flinching and pulling away when he set a hand on her shoulder. She felt a little ill remembering it.

She’d felt horrible when she’d written her apology, and the feeling only grew worse over time. How could she look at him after she’d truly started to think about what life would be like if he wasn’t there? How she was a bad person for even thinking about her life when he almost had lost his through her own actions? Tears started rolling down her face when he hugged her from behind.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know, you couldn’t have known. I’m the one who made the deal anyways.”

Mabel spun back around and crushed him in a hug of her own, a cough emitting from the force. She held him tightly, trying to push back the thought that she might never have been able to hug him again. He held her as she continued to cry, incapable of uttering all the apologies she wanted to give.

How could he forgive her after this? How could he just be the best brother anyone could ever ask for? She couldn’t lose him. She didn’t know what she would do if that ever happened.

——

And now here she was again, looking at a muffin after nearly losing him. Except he wouldn’t walk out and give her a hug and forgive her. He shouldn’t even if he could. Hell, she’d replaced him after that incident when they were twelve. Even if she was completely distraught at the time, she replaced him despite thinking how awful it’d be to lose him.

Was this some sort of delayed karma the universe threw at her? ‘Haha! Eight years later and now you actually do lose him!’ Selfish, again. Thinking that this somehow revolved around her when he was the one in the emergency room.

It’d even happened the same way. Or at least a similar way, with her actions putting him into this position. He’d only been driving because she’d admitted her feelings and he said he needed some time to think. He assured her that he would come back and the whole time she worried about if he’d reject her when he did. Always thinking of herself, even when a drunk driver swerved into his lane.

Mabel knew she couldn’t have prevented that. Still, it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for her. She loved him so much and yet it felt as if every time he came close to death it was because of her. The worst of it was she knew he’d forgive her. He always did. Maybe it was that knowledge that let her do these things to him.

Mabel sobbed quietly as she crushed the muffin in her hands. She was the worst sister anyone could ask for.


End file.
